Y así el Equipo Café conoce al Equipo Clima
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Después de una larga semana de trabajo, Ritsu y Mio finalmente tuvieron la oportunidad de relajarse en la cafetería de Mugi. Yui y Azusa disfrutaban de sus usuales paseos. Por el divino poder de los gatos, ambos lados chocan.


.  
>Bueno, ciertas cosas (más bien personas u_u) provocaron que olvidara subir este fic el viernes (y que olvidara muchas otras cosas)… bueno ya, no es tan importante… pasemos mejor a lo interesante :3<p>

Hoy no traigo ni _Espiral_ ni _No, __Gracias_ así que si buscan esas historias tendrán que esperar (aún sigo sin Bardiche!) pero a cambio les traigo algo diferente... un fic que traduje hace uuuuuuhhh... pero lo había olvidado xD _(tú? olvidar algo? Eso nunca!)_ Cállate ¬¬

Recuerdan _Ondas_? _Clima __Agradable_? NO? Ni siquiera conocen esos fics? O_O Entonces corran a mi perfil, lean y regresen después!

. . .

Ya volvieron? Eso fue rápido, ehem... les presento la tercera parte de esta serie de Fics a los que llamo "Mira lo que pasa cuando una niña de 17 años toma MUCHO café xD"

En fin, ya dije mucho... y supongo que deben esperar a que diga:

Disfruten su lectura! :3

PD: Que título tan corto, no? xD

* * *

><p><strong>Y así el Equipo Café conoce al Equipo Clima<strong>

"No me importará si te da diabetes."

"Ow, vamos, que mala~ Claro que te importará, Mio-chuan~"

"Tsk, ¡Detente! ¡Estamos en público!"

"Che… ¡Akiyama!"

"Ah ¡S-si!"

"Mucho mejor~"

"O-oye…"

Con las orejas rojas, Mio Akiyama empujó a su totalmente molesta novia diagonal jefa, Ritsu Tainaka. Como odiaba que Ritsu siempre se pusiera en modo "Ejecutiva", sabiendo bien que Mio respondería automáticamente como una obediente y seria secretaria.

Ritsu sólo sonrió maliciosamente y agregó un ridículo montón de crema y azúcar a su café. Molesta, Mio tomó su taza de 'manera superior' y dio un ligero trago, sonriendo por el amargo sabor escondido tras una capa de dulzura.

Sí, agitó su café con un poco de crema y azúcar. Sólo un poco.

Era fin de semana, uno muy bien merecido luego de la semana tan ocupada que tuvieron. La pareja había decidido venir a la cafetería que a menudo frecuentaban. El clima estaba tan placentero y ¿qué mejor lugar para pasar un día libre que el lugar donde se conocieron?

"¿Dime, conoces a alguien llamada Azusa Nakano?" Ritsu sorbió su café.

Mio ignoró su vena inflamada, aunque el sonido era muy irritante. "Sí, es mi vecina. ¿Qué con ella? ¿No trabaja en otro departamento?"

"Sí, fui yo la que la entrevistó… de todos modos, ¿te acuerdas del gato negro que tengo en mi casa? De hecho es suyo. El nombre del gato es 'Azusa#1."

Mio parpadeó. Ritsu se rió de su inexpresiva expresión.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad? ¿Quién rayos nombra a sus gatos con su propio nombre?"

La mujer de cabello negro se talló la sien. Azusa#1… si estaba en lo correcto, debía ser la "mamá" de Azusa#2. Y Mio estaba segura de quien fue la que en verdad le puso nombre a los gatos.

"Creo que la compañera diagonal molesta novia de Nakano fue la que le puso los nombres."

"¡Uju! ¿En serio? ¿Esa niña seria tiene una novia extraña? ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Preséntamela!"

Los ojos de Mio se abrieron por completo con miedo, buscó en su mente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Yui Hirasawa, conociendo a Ritsu Tainaka. ¿Qué tan caótico sería eso? Mio tuvo migraña sólo de imaginar tan terrible escenario.

La Loca y La Irritante.

No, Mio no quería morir por un derrame cerebral. Se dice que las arterías pueden explotar debido a mucho enojo y frustración. Nop, no hay porque arriesgarse a eso.

"Ehm, ¿y tu sigues cuidando ese gato suyo?"

"Sip, porque no quiere dejar a su compañero." Bien, la atención de la 'idiota' fue fácil de desviar.

"¿Compañero… hablas del gato blanco?"

"¡Sip! Azusa#1 está bastante encariñada con mi gato. No me molesta cuidar de ellos. Digo, normalmente están afuera en su propio mundito."

Mm, ahora que lo pensaba, si Mio visitaba a Ritsu, los dos gatos normalmente les daban una especie de mirada de evaluación/aprobación y luego se iban a algún lugar, dándole a la pareja su propio espacio. Se dice que los gatos son criaturas inteligentes con una percepción incomprensible. Nadie puede saber lo que están pensando. Mio detuvo sus reflexiones inmediatamente; no necesitaba pasar por eso otra vez.

"Y ¿cuál es el nombre de tu gato? No creo que me lo hayas dicho."

Ritsu rió nerviosamente, sus ojos ámbar paseaban por el lugar como si buscara una ruta de escape. Viendo que era inútil, murmuró.

"…Gran Ritsu."

"¿Qué?"

"…Su nombre es Gran Ritsu."

"¿…nombraste al gato con tu nombre?" Mio bajó la taza de café rápidamente, tratando de reprimir su risa.

"¡¿Qué?" las orejas de Ritsu estaban rojas. Que linda. Cruzó los brazos y refunfuñó. "¡Lo llamaré como yo quiera!"

"¡Eres muy rara!"

"Pero no te cansas de mi, cierto, Mio-chuan~"

Sentada ahí, arrogantemente, mientras sorbía su sobre-azucarado café, ésta infantil mujer en verdad no parecía la Ejecutiva de la Empresa Tainaka. Incluso Mio se preguntaba por qué se sorprendió por el nombre del gato blanco.

Hmm, pensándolo bien, las veces que se quedaba en casa de Ritsu (y no que ella lo pidiera), el gato blanco siempre la miraba maliciosamente. Con una mirada cómplice y misteriosa.

Ritsu seguía sonriéndole de manera traviesa, y Mio era incapaz de negar la acusación de Ritsu.

Grr. Malditas Ritsus.

Malditas sus diabólicas pero adorables sonrisas.

* * *

><p>"¡Deja de dar vueltas! ¡Me estás mareando!"<p>

"¡Pero es un agradable día, Azu-nyan! ¡Únetenos!"

Azusa Nakano rodó sus ojos por la conducta de su novia. Quería sentir vergüenza, pero parecía que los vendedores, tenderos y hasta los transeúntes ya estaban acostumbrados al peculiar comportamiento de Yui Hirasawa.

Era un acontecimiento natural. No cuestiones a la naturaleza.

Sólo síguela.

La castaña sostenía a su gata, Azusa#2, y bailaba y giraba en la calle alegremente. Siempre, _siempre_lo hacía, a donde quiera que salieran a pasear. Realmente comenzaba _(¿Comenzaba?__¿En__serio?_) a irritar a Azusa.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, rápidamente jaló a su novia del cuello antes que se atravesara en el camino de un auto.

"¡Detente! ¡Es muy peligroso!"

"Lo siento, Azu-nyan. ¿Pero por qué no te unes? ¡Disfrutemos juntas del agradable clima!"

"¡No!" con la mirada de 'perrito regañado', Azusa suavizó su tono. "Parece que te diviertes suficiente con Azusa#2…" Oh Dios, aún no podía decir el nombre de la gata sin temblar, aunque técnicamente, ella fue la que la nombró.

"Ow, ¿estás celosa, Azu-nyan?"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Amo a todas mis Azusas, pero claro, ¡aún sigues siendo mi favorita, Azu-nyan! ¡No te preocupes!" Con eso, Yui le dio un enorme abrazo y se acurrucó a ella.

Justo en medio de la calle.

"¡YUI!"

"¡Rayos, haces esto en todos lados! Aquí, en tu tienda de mascotas, en MI oficina… ugh" Azusa empujó a su novia cuando hizo sonidos sugestivos de 'besos'.

"¿Eeeeeh? ¿Por qué no? ¡Estoy demostrándole al mundo cuanto amo a mi Azu-nyan!"

Con las orejas rojas, Azusa se adelantó y trató de calmar su corazón.

Cada. Vez.

Nunca podía encontrar una respuesta apropiada.

Ugh. Migraña.

"¡No necesito más dolores de cabeza, Yui! El trabajo es muy pesado."

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¡El trabajo es divertido!" la castaña, finalmente, estaba caminando normal, viendo con curiosidad a la chica más bajita. Azusa prácticamente podía ver una colita de perro meneándose detrás de su bondadosa novia.

"Bueno, ¡tu la tienes fácil! Ui es la que se encarga de la tienda. ¡Sólo estás ahí para jugar con las mascotas!"

"¡Claro! ¡Amo jugar con ellas! Oh si, creo que deberíamos tener otro ga-"

"¡NO!" ¿Y qué, llamarlo Azusa#3? ¡Imposible!

"¿Eehh? ¿Por qué no? Ah, es cierto, no le he agradecido a la persona que ha estado cuidando de Azusa#1! ¿Quién es esa persona? ¡Déjame conocerla!"

Azusa casi se tropieza.

Ritsu Tainaka, conociendo a Yui Hirasawa. No, no, no. Oh Dios mío, ¿su increíblemente molesta jefa conociendo a su loca novia? Eso simplemente no pasaría.

La Irritante y La Loca.

No, no, el mundo acabaría.

Azusa sintió que era muy joven para morir de un derrame cerebral, lo que es posible con todas las migrañas que ha tenido últimamente. No hay necesidad de provocarlas.

¡Rápido, una distracción!

"Y-Yui, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería de Tsumugi-san?"

Yui se animó. "¿Los increíbles lates de Mugi-chan? ¡Si! Vamos~"

Bien, bien, su novia fue fácilmente distraída.

"¿Y cómo conociste a Tsumugi-san?"

"Oh, Mugi-chan estaba buscando gente que adoptara gatitos, que tuvo su gata que se llamaba… ehm, algo relacionado con flores. Como sea, ¡así fue como conseguí a Azusa#0!"

Azusa sudaba. Bien, no debió preguntar.

Su corazón casi se detiene cuando entraron a la cafetería y divisó a dos personas conocidas en una esquina.

Rayos.

"¡Oye, Azu-nyan, esta vez voy yo a pedir el café!" Antes que Azusa pudiera echarse para atrás, su novia ya había corrido al mostrador y comenzó a platicar con la amigable rubia.

"Oh, ¿eres tu, Azusa?"

Maldición. Divisada. La pequeña niña no tuvo más opción que caminar hacia donde estaba su jefa y su vecina.

"Buenas tardes, Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san."

"¡Oye, no necesitas ser tan formal! ¡Estamos fuera del trabajo! ¿Cierto, Mio?"

"…Supongo. ¿Cómo estás, ehm, Azusa? ¿Estás aquí tu sola?"

Mio lucía extrañamente frívola… Ah. Azusa entendió inmediatamente el temor de la mujer.

"Ehm, si, sólo vine a-"

"¡A-ZU-NYAN!"

"¡Miau!"

Yui la tacleó desde atrás, mientras sostenía sus tazas sin, milagrosamente, derramar el contenido. La gata negra ronroneaba y acariciaba la pierna de Azusa.

Atrapada.

Y condenada.

Azusa suspiró. Mio también. Era inevitable.

"Hm, tu debes ser Yui Hirasawa, ¿cierto? ¡La novia de Azusa y la vecina de Mio!"

"¡Hola! Tu eres Ritsu Tainaka, ¿cierto? La jefa de Azu-nyan y la novia de Mio-chan!"

Camaradería instantánea se formó.

Las dos chicas de cabello negro gruñeron.

Yui se sentó en frente de Ritsu alegremente mientras que Azusa, dudosamente, se sentó en frente de Mio. Ambas compartieron otra mirada exasperante. Azusa trató de comunicarse con Mio a través de miradas de clemencia, pero la mujer sólo sacudió su cabeza, resignada.

Cierto. Muy tarde.

"¡Eh, ésta debe ser la infame Azusa#2!" El extraño-tímido gatito parecía tolerante a las caricias de Ritsu.

"¡Ow, le caes bien, Ricchan!"

Azusa levantó una ceja. ¿'Ricchan'? Bueno, hablamos de Yui… y a Ritsu no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

"Así que tu has estado cuidando de Azusa#1 por nosotras. ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Cómo está?"

"¡Heh, no necesitas agradecerme! Se está llevando genial con mi gato. De hecho, el Amo de tu gatita."

"Oh, ¿puedo conocerlo algún día? ¡Quiero verlo! ¿Cómo se llama?"

"…Gran Ritsu."

Azusa se atoraba con su café, Mio estiró su brazo y golpeó su espalda simpáticamente, con una mirada de 'Sé-como-te-sientes'.

Yui gritó. "¡¿Qué? ¿D-dices… Dices que mi Azusa#1 se casó con… Gran Ritsu? ¡No, no, no! ¡Cambia su nombre a Yui-kun!"

La mujer de ojos ámbar frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¡Imposible! ¡_Tu_ cambia el nombre de la gata negra a Mio-chuan!"

"¡Yui-kun!"

"¡Mio-chuan!"

GOLPE x2.

Ritsu y Yui gruñeron, sujetando sus cabezas mientras sus respectivas novias levantaban sus puños una vez más.

"Dejen de hablar de gatos, _ahora_."

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Mio-san."

Yui le dio a Azusa la mirada de 'perrito regañado' de nuevo. "¡Uaa, Azu-nyan me golpeó!"

Cruzando sus brazos de 'manera superior', Ritsu proclamó, "¡Mira, estoy acostumbrada a los golpes de Mio ahora, así que realmente ya no cuentan! ¡Así de en serio vamos, nunca me golpea! Obviamente, tengo una mejor novia."

Sacudiendo su cabeza efusivamente, Yui dijo, "¡Imposible! ¡Azu-nyan es la mejor!"

"¡Mio!"

"¡Azu-nyan!"

"¡MIO!"

"¡AZU-NYAN!"

"¡CÁLLENSE!"

POOM x2

Aunque se quejaba del dolor, Ritsu lucía determinada, "¡Bueno, tengo pruebas de porque Mio es definitivamente una mejor novia!"

"¡Bien, camarada Ricchan, presenta tu caso!"

A Azusa realmente no le importaba quien era mejor novia. Sólo quería salir de ahí. Pero, claro, Ritsu continuó emocionada, mientras esquivaba los frenéticos golpes de Mio.

"Pues, Mio y yo estábamos trabajando hasta tarde una noche-"

* * *

><p><em>~ Mio y Ritsu, a solas en la Oficina del Director Ejecutivo ~<em>

"Mio~"

"¿Qué? ¿No deberías irte ya?"

"¿Por qué?, no puedo dejar a mi pobre Mio-chuan aquí sola, ¿o sí? Además, recuerda, se supone que hoy te daré tu evaluación."

"¿Evaluación?"

"Uju. Ya que has estado trabajando como mi secretaria por unos meses, se supone que llene una forma del departamento de Recursos Humanos o algo así. Bah, sólo es una formalidad."

"Bien, ¿entonces, vas a decirme cómo lo hice?"

"Aún no, porque todavía hay algo que tengo que evaluarte…"

Ritsu tiró todo de la mesa y se sentó en ella, con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

Mio le dio una mirada de 'estás-bromeando'.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Yo sé que quieres!"

La secretaria, extremadamente irritada se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

"Ehm, espera, lo siento, no te enojes, sólo estaba-" Ritsu se calló abruptamente cuando Mio cerró la puerta y regresó hacia ella.

"Tu lo pediste," Mio habló lentamente, atrapando a la Directora Ejecutiva contra la mesa. Ritsu aulló y cayó, Mio inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella, sujetándola por los hombros. La mujer de cabello negro estaba sonrojándose furiosamente, pero también se lamía los labios.

"Ehm, aún no tomas tu café, ¿cierto?" Ritsu trató de pensar en una posible razón por la que su novia se estuviera adelantando, pero era muy difícil concentrarse.

"De hecho, como sabía que iba a tener mucho trabajo hoy, me aseguré de tomar suficiente café para mantenerme con energía… toda la noche."

"¿Toda… la noche…?" repitió Ritsu tontamente, parpadeando.

"Oh, por cierto me salté la cena," Mio sonrió ligeramente por la nerviosa expresión de Ritsu. La mujer de cabello negro comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

"¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Aquí la jefa soy yo!"

La pequeña sonrisa de Mio se convirtió en una maliciosa mientras aflojaba la corbata de Ritsu y le quitaba su gaffete y se lo ponía en su blusa.

"Ya no, Ritsu," se inclinó y susurró al oído de su novia. Ritsu se estremeció.

"_Soy yo."_

"Espera, Mi-hnn-"

* * *

><p>"Y luego-auch!"<p>

El rostro de Mio estaba completamente rojo mientras apretaba sus manos en el cuello de Ritsu, estrangulándola, evitando exitosamente cualquier otra frase vergonzosa.

"No puedo… respirar…"

Misericordiosamente, Mio la soltó. Cuando Ritsu estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo. Mio rápidamente arrojó una taza de café hirviente hacia la garganta de su novia.

Mientras la mujer de ojos ámbar se ahogaba y quejaba por su lengua quemada, Yui puso sus manos en su cintura, presumiendo. Azusa tenía un presentimiento sobre el 'argumento' que su novia iba a dar.

Antes que pudiera escapar, Yui tenía atrapada con sus brazos a la chica.

¡Oh rayos, oh rayos, oh rayos…!

"Camarada Ricchan, ¡eso no es nada! Déjame mostrarte cuan asombrosa es Azu-nyan-"

* * *

><p><em>~Azusa y Yui, en la tienda de mascotas de la cabeza hueca~<em>

"¡Hehehe, hace cosquillas! Mira, mira Azu-nyan!"

"Claro que todos los gatos te van a lamer la mano, Yui, traes su atún."

Yui rió nuevamente mientras todos los gatos de la tienda la rodeaban de una manera bastante obediente, lamiendo su mano afectuosamente. ¡Se sentía la Reina de los Gatos! Esperen, no, no es cierto, había una gata que no la lamía aún…

"Oye Azu-nyan~"

"Dime."

"¿Me lamerías?"

CRASH. Azusa soltó todos los platos que sostenía, dispersando a los asustados gatos.

"Digo, siempre soy yo lamiéndot-"

"¡YUIIIIII!" Azusa saltó sobre ella y tapó su boca. "¡Aún debe haber clientes fuera de la habitación!"

El atún fue lanzado y los gatitos fueron hacia él. Yui sonrió inocentemente. "Oh, ya cerré la tienda. Ui tuvo que irse temprano."

"¡Rayos, Yui!" Azusa sacudió su cabeza, suspirando, "Tienes tanta suerte de tener una hermana como ella."

La castaña trató de reír por el hecho que su novia parecía no querer quitarse de encima, incluso con todo lo que dijo. Rayos, Azusa, es tan poco honesta~

"Lo sé, ¿cierto? ¡Hasta me deseó buena suerte!"

"¿Buena suerte en qué?"

"¡Le dije que Azu-nyan iba a lamerme hoy!"

"¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ QUERRÍA HACER ESO?"

Yui trató de no reír al usar sus ojos de perrito regañado. "¿Azu-nyan ya no me quiere?"

"…"

Sí, sí, sólo un poco más. ¡El rostro de Azusa estaba a punto de explotar!

"¿Es por qué está lloviendo? ¿No tuviste suficiente fotosíntesis?"

"¿Qué ray- ¡Yui!" con una aullido frustrado, Azusa sujetó a la castaña y comenzó a sacudirla. "¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Eres tan linda~"

"¡Escúchame y deja de molestarme!" los ojos de Azusa se entrecerraron y, de hecho, _gruñó._

Yui sólo se rió en la cara del tigre enfurecido. "Azu-nyan va usar su garras, ¡wii!"

"Garras, ¿eh?"

Confundida por el tono de voz de su novia, Yui dijo lindamente, "¿Azu-nyan?"

La chica de doble cola se inclinó, sacó su lengua y la pasó a través de la clavícula de Yui, lentamente.

Por primera vez, la castaña permaneció en silencio.

Yui Hirasawa estaba en _shock._

Una sonrisa poco característica se formó en el rostro de Azusa.

"Te mostraré por qué no soy una _gatita,_Yui"

"E-e-e-ehhhh-"

* * *

><p>"¡Y así la noche entera, Azu-nyan-aah-!"<p>

Ahora era el turno de Azusa de apretar el cuello de su novia. Mio se sentía realmente mal por la chica, quien parecía que tenía un bronceado permanente por la forma en que se sonrojaba. Pobre Azusa, viviendo con tan inocente y diabólica novia.

Sí, Mio simpatizaba completamente.

Incluso con su lengua quemada y numerosos chichones en la cabeza, Ritsu siguió discutiendo con Yui, quien se veía feliz teniendo a Azusa sujeta a su espalda. Sabiendo que era inútil detener su indiscreta conversación, Mio las ignoró y se quedó mirando por la ventana.

Sin embargo, el supuesto efecto de tranquilidad no se encontraba en ningún lado. ¿No hacía eso todos los días hace meses?

Bueno, eso fue antes que Ritsu Tainaka bailara dentro de su vida. Mio suspiró y regresó su atención a la cafetería –

- y encontró a cierta rubia viéndolas aturdida con una videocámara en la mano.

"…Mugi-san, ¿está grabando?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, es para la Revista Semanal de Café."

Como si tal revista existiera. Mio notó que la rubia escondía una revista detrás de ella – Revista Yuri, con una foto de una conocido Gato Persa en la portada.

Cierto, el gato de Mugi se llama Yuri.

…Espera, ¿qué?

Mio tuvo suficiente.

Arrastró a Ritsu por el cuello y salió por la puerta, disculpándose con una voz increíblemente controlada.

Azusa le sonrió en agradecimiento. Mio asentó y tiró incluso más fuerte, mirando con furia a la mujer de ojos ámbar.

Ritsu, siendo la idiota que era, no se dio cuenta de la advertencia.

"¿Ves lo que digo?" le gritó a Yui triunfantemente, "¡Mio ya está impaciente! Mi encanto es irresistible-"

"¡CALLÁTE!"

"¿Qué? Es una agradable día, ¿no quieres hacer ejercicio?"

"¡IDIOTA!"

GOLPEx999

HP de Ritsu Tainaka: 0

'Las Secretarias hacen todo el trabajo' después de todo era un argumento verdadero.

* * *

><p>Azusa sintió pena por su vecina, trabajar para tal jefa todos los días… pero, ella tenía que vivir con Yui.<p>

Tal vez había un empate.

Al menos, esa agotadora conversación terminó. ¿No iban a dar un paseo? Ugh, esa era la cosa de estar con Yui – nada era predecible.

Pero era divertido, ¿cierto? No es que Azusa lo fuera a admitir en voz alta, pero cada día era… agradable, sólo por estar con su loca pero amable novia.

Brazos familiares envolvieron a Azusa y la levantaron, borrando cualquier pensamiento cariñoso que tuviera de Yui.

"¿Qué estás-?"

"¡No podemos perder, Azu-nyan! Ricchan ha marcado el reto, ¡no puedo echarme para atrás! ¡Vamos a casa! ¡Tenemos nuestro café, así estaremos listas para el maratón!"

"Reto… espera ¿MARATÓN?"

Desafortunadamente para la autoproclamada _no_-gatita, el HP de Yui era infinito.

Regla universal: las cabezas huecas _siempre _ganan.

De nuevo, no cuestiones los fenómenos naturales.

* * *

><p>Tsumugo Kotobuki, edad 25, dueña de una cafetería, valientemente trataba de permanecer conciente a pesar del sangrado nasal que tenía.<p>

"¡Bien hecho, Yo!" le dio unas palmaditas a su cámara y le sonrió a su gato.

Yuri ronroneó, como si también felicitara a su dueña.

Los gatos, después de todo, han sido criaturas misteriosas desde tiempos antiguos.

Lamió el café de su plato de una manera elegante, educada y miró hacia el soleado cielo con una típica sonrisa felina.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: <strong>Algún comentario? Una review? Crítica destructiva? Algo? xD

Bueno supongo que ya saben cual es la mente que escribe este tipo de cosas, cierto? xD** AdrenaVeris, **oh todo los días le pido a mi Diosa Mio que te embriagues con café (o crack?) y escribas una secuela! D:

Y no se burlen de esta enana... yo entro en modo super-mega-hiperactivo si consumo algo muy, MUY dulce (galletas, chocolate, aguaconazúcar)

Y ahora viene la parte divertida... hagamos una encuesta: quién ganó? MiTSU? o YuiAzu? o Mugi? xD Yo siempre votaré por MiTSU 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Dos mujeres de cabello negro se encontraron mientras bajaron a revisar el buzón.

"Ah buenos días, Mio-san."

"Buenos días, Azusa."

"…"

"…"

"Digo, buenas tardes, Mio-san."

"Buenas tardes, Azusa"

"…"

"…"

"Tal vez debería quedarme en casa hoy, Yui aún está… dormida, y ya es… tarde."

"…tal vez yo también. Esa idiota tampoco se ha despertado."

* * *

><p><strong>+NdT: <strong>Quien sepa que significa eso... no lo diga...

Heh, para concluir con esto, diré… ehm… ehm... ah sí! Gracias ane-san (**Nessy ****Texie**, me pregunto si me dejaras review e_e") por hacer la BETA de este fic que ya se me había olvidado .-. (Sabían que tengo déficit de atención, mala memoria y cofcofestoyenamoradacofcof? Bueno ahora ya lo saben! Así que no se quejen y confórmense! xD)

Agradeceré a las personas que me siguen leyendo no importa cuanto tarde: a mis kouhais, Tsukinyan, Zehiroth, Gambacho, Mr. E's-pen, Sofie Puckle (ya no me equivoqué u/u) a la ojou-sama y en especial a Eri, has llenado mi bandeja de entrada con reivews, (fueron 8!) y eso fue genial! Mil gracias! Y finalmente a esas personas que también llenan mi bandeja de entrada con Suscripciones... (preferiría Reviews, pero no los puedo obligar)

Nos leemos en otra entrada! Ah, esperen será diciembre, y me iré de vacaciones así que… ahh los engañé! xD yo trabajo TODO el año! Prometo volver antes que termine el año e_e y ustedes pidan: regreso con _No, gracias_ o _Espiral_? (No se vale decir los dos ¬¬)

Ah es cierto! Me vuelvo hacer propaganda:  
>Si alguien quiere el nuevo manga de K-on puede ir a mi perfil y ahí encontrara el link para bajarlo… ahora sí es todo… :3<p>

Paká!


End file.
